OLA
by haileywalley
Summary: Bella is athletic and new at OLA a boarding school in California. What will happen when she gets in involved with the star basketball player/playboy of the school and when she messes with the untouchables of the school? Better summary inside:
1. Chapter 1

OLA

_Summary: All human. Bella is not as clumsy and is more athletic. Bella is the new student at OLA, a boarding school, in California when her dad dies of a heart attack all of a sudden. But when she gets there all she seems to run into is more trouble, no matter how hard she tries to avoid it. She messes with the untouchables. Everyone is scared of Lauren and her posse' of Bitches(the cheerleaders). Edward, the playboy and star basketball of the school, seems to have taken a liking for the new chick. Edward's fan club immedeitly hate her when they realize he's giving her more attention then usual. What will happen?? Will Edward and Bella fall in love or will everything fall apart(more)._

"You sure about this Bella?? I mean it's only been a month since…..," Renne said for the 10th time since we arrived at OLA.

"Mom it's better for me to get back up and going after Charlie's death. I'll be fine I promise!!!," I said.

"Ugh, Ok, ok, ok. I'll try to stop worrying I promise."

"Thanks, I can take care of my self I'm practically a adult!! I love and I promise I'll call as soon as I'm settled in. Anyways, you need to get back to Arizona and see Phil."

She sighed, "I guess your right ok I love you too. Bye." She gave me a kiss and a hug then drove off. I sighed, "Here I come OLA," I murmerred to myself.

I walked to the administration office and walked in. "Hello dear, I'm Suzy, can I help you with something?," she smiled at me warmly.

"Yes hello I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here," I smiled back at her weakly.

"Yes, I see, here this is your schedule…..," She went on telling me where my dorm is and how to get to my classes.

I thanked her appreciably and walked to my dorm. As soon as I walked in a short fairy like girl came leaping towards me excitedly. "Hi I'm Alice, your new roomate. Oh my God I am so happy to finally meet you!!" It looked like she would just burst from excitement!! I laughed at her and said "Hey, I'm Bella. it's nice to meet you too." She looked at me and then said, "Oh my!! You must be dead on your feet!! Let me help you unpack!"

"Oh no!! I bet you have better things to do then help me unpack."

"Of course not!! I would love to help." She said smiling at me.

I looked at her and said fine. We talked about where we used to live, and our family, she said sorry and hugged me when she found out about my dad but then I immediently changed the subject to lighten up the mood a bit. She told me about her two brothers, Edward and Emmett, and her best friend Rosalie and her twin Jasper who turned out to be Alice's boyfriend. And her brother Emmett was dating Rosalie. Really confusing I know. Then she told me about Edward, she said they don't really talk much because he was the playboy of OLA and didn't interact with them much but that if you really get to know him he's a great guy. She also said that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all on the basketball team for the school. I had to say I like basketball. I told her how my dad would always watch it and I always used to end up watching it with him. How about 4 years ago I started playing for my middle school team just for something to do in the afternoons. She thought that was cool since basketball seems to be the huge thing around here. Apparently her favorite thing to do, her and Rosealie, is to shop! I HATE shopping but I didn't tell her that since she seemed nice and at the moment she was my only friend.

"Hey why don't you come get dinner with me I'm supposed to catch up with Jasper, Rose, and Emmett," she said when she looked at the clock and it read 6:15.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I wouldn't want to intrude or anything," I said feeling bad for ruining her plans.

"Your not intruding silly when I'm asking you to come," she said smiling.

"Um ok, but what if hey don't like me?" I said timidly.

"Oh, you silly goose what's not to like? Don't worry they will LOVE you," she said reassuring.

I finally gave in and so now we are walking towards the cafeteria, or so I thought. When I got there I found out, they don't have a cafeteria they have small restraunts and cafés. WOW this is more like a collage campus or something, I thought to myself.

"So where we going to eat??"

"Um, I think we're supposed to meet them at Asuntas, it's an Italian restraunt. It is AMAZING!!" she said excitedly.

As we walked in I saw 3 people walking towards us. One very large, big-muscled, guy but he wasn't scary big-muscled more a friendly teddy bear type of guy. The other guy wasn't as braud as the other but you could still tell he worked out. Then there was a picturesque blonde girl, the kind you see and you automatically lose some self-esteem.

They walked up, and the big one said "Hey, I'm Emmett," and he gave me a bone crushing hug.

The other guy behind us, who now had his arm around Alice, said, "Emmett your gonna kill her before we even get the chance to meet her," they all laughed including Emmett, who then put me down.

"Sorry," he murmerred.

I laughed and said, "It's ok so I'm starved what's on the menu tonight?"

They all agreed that it was time to order some food.

After we ordered Alice properly introduced me to the gang.

After Alice was done Rose said, "thank God you're here already Alice hasn't been able to shut up about the new roomate she was getting. I mean she's always hyper but this was just to much!" she sighed a sigh of relief as we laughed our heads off.

I think I will like it here at OLA. I thought contently as a sighed with a huge smile on my face.

_a/n Ok so this is sorta my 1st story I know it sucks now but it will get better I promise!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

OLA

Chapter 2

So in the first day of school I met the best friends anyone could ask for. Who could ask for better? But now weekends over so first day of class…. Here I come.

First day of class and the first thing I hear in the morning is… "BEEEPPP!! Bella turn it off!! Turn it off!! It's killing me Oh My God!!!" I laugh and turn my alarm off. 7:00 ugh what a time to make kids wake up at. Me if I ever ran my own school, class would start at 12:00 that way you have time to really wake up and wouldn't be falling asleep during class I mean 7:00!! Not even teachers want to wake up at that time!! HaHa anyways so me and Alice get up and start getting ready for class at 8:00. Alice let's me use the bathroom first because she says it takes her a long time in there.

So I go and take a shower and by the time I come out of the bathroom with a towel around me, Alice squeaks when she sees me and says "Oh My God, Bella I was just going through your closet to see if you have any cute clothes and I saw this skirt and this tank top and you just have to wear it!! Please!!" She was holding up my blue jean skirt and my blue and white tank top from Abercrombie my mom forced me to buy before I came here because she said that it's a new school I need a new wardrobe. I hate shopping so I let my mom buy whatever she thought was cute on me. I looked at the outfit Alice was holding up it's not something I would normally wear but why not try something new so I looked at her and said "Okay Alice I'll wear it for you." She squeaked again and jumped up and down. I just laughed at her and told her she better go get ready.

By the time we're both ready we're late and are hurrying out the door. As we walk to class I take out my schedule to see my first class but before I can look at it Alice snatches it from my hands and starts to study it. Biology Room 137 Mr. Banner

Trig Room 138 Mrs. Crowder

English 139 Mrs. Foster

Activity: Dance

Drama

P.E.

Or

Band

History 140 Mr. Corr

Study Period

French 141

She then looks at me and says, "We only have homeroom together!! And since Rosalie, Emmett, and Jazzy are juniors your all by yourself for the other ones. What is wrong with this school!!"

I chuckle and say, "It's okay I can make it through it and I still get to see all yall for lunch."

She looks at me and says, " Your right, and I'm sorry I would walk you to your first class but their on opposite sides of the campus and I would be late. I'll see at advisory though, Bye!!

So I walk to my first class alone. As I walk in to Mr. Banner's Room the first thing I see is the most gorgeous guy I have ever layed my eyes on! As I walk in he looks at me and winks. I blush and walk to Mr. Banner's desk to introduce myself. Luckily he just gives me a book and directs me to the only seat left open…next to him.

As I sit down he smirks a crooked smile that I instantly love and says, "Hey there cutie, I'm Edward but that's not important what I want to know is your name."

I smile at him and say," Smooth. And I'm Bella, are you Alice's brother?"

"Ya, how did you know that??"

I smile at him and say, "She is my roommate she talks about you a lot, yall look just alike."

"Oh so I guess you think I'm a no good player that doesn't appretiate girls then?"

I laugh at him and say, "No she actually says that you're a great guy once you get to know you but that your ways with girls gets on her nerves."

He looks surprised and says, "Wow that's probably the nicest thing I'v ever heard her say about me."

I laugh and turn around to listen to the teacher but he's persistent and keeps talking.

"So how you liking OLA so far??

I try to ignore him but he just stares at me so I answer and say, "Pretty good I love Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper their all so nice to me."

He looks surprised and says, "What I haven't been nice to you I mean I'm not on that little list," he says jokingly with an adorable crooked smile that I instantly fell in love with-- wait no stop Bella you can't he's a player--- wait no not just a player… THE player and I definetly don't want to get caught up in that!!

Luckily I'm saved when the teacher calls on Edward and he has no idea what the question was. I laugh and pay attention for the rest of the class. I think he'll probably leave me alone now but as soon as the bell rings I'm about to pick up by books when a swift hand picks them up for me I look to see Edward smiling back at me and asking, "What class you have next??"

I get lost into the depths of his beautiful green eyes but snap out of it quickly when I remember what just happened.

I clear my throat real quick and say, "Ooh umm…Trig you?? "

He smiles and replies, "Same. May I please see your schedule?"

I'm surprised with his politeness so I just nod and hand it to him as we walk out the door to our next class.

He skims over it. After he is finished looking at it he says, "Wow how weird we have every class together except activity unless you choose P.E."

I quickly snatch it from his hands looking over it not believing him then ask what his schedule is.

When he finishes I just laugh and say, "Wow well what a small world." He laughs to and then we walk into Trig.

Trig… well I already would have hated it for the subject it is but even worse I had to get up in front of the class, tell them my name, and 5 interesting facts about myself. Like who does that unless your in what 1st grade??

As I walk back to my desk Edward winks at me again. I try to hide the blush that is steadily creeping onto my cheeks.

Well what a morning; to find out you have every class with a greek god. Am I the luckiest girl or what?? Only time will tell.

_Okkayy Soooo New Chappie Sorry It Took So Long To Update Been Busy:P School:P But Hope You Loved It R/R(:_


End file.
